Naruto's New Path
by Ladon's Avatar
Summary: God screwed up Naruto's life. So it would take a God to fix it. Ryu puts Naruto's life on a better path. BOF/Naruto xover. Powerful Naruto, NaruHina  possible Sasu and Saku bashing. May increase rating DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire or Naruto or any other franchise included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be.**

This is my first Breath of Fire/Naruto crossover, to basically understand what is going on read my other story The Beginning.

**Author's Note:** if I go into some of the history of the characters I will have most probably got it from Estrelita Farr's Breath of Fire III: Of Gods and Dragons. It's a really good story and recommended even if you know nothing about Breath of Fire.

Chapter Start

It was dark, that was the first thought on Ryu's mind.

He had just entered the Infinity Gate for the first time so he was still unsure of what would actually happen. The Gate would choose a world at random and then give him a compressed history of said world as well as an overview of how the world worked (this feature was placed in the gate after it was discovered some worlds did not use magic as his did but other forms of energy and non magical technology, Momo was thrilled to hear the last part). After doing this the Gate would then drop him into a point in the world where he could do the most good.

Or that's what it was supposed to do.

So far his body was just floating in the blackness. "Note to self, in future bring company this is soooo dull" Ryu mentally whined. "Stupid gate, making me wait here. Stupid me, jumping into it without testing it. Stupid stupid stup-"It was then that images began to fill his head.

Images of a man with ringed purple eyes fighting a large monster with ten tails that looked like it was made of pure energy.

"_The Sage of the Six Paths and The Juubi"._

He saw the man draw the beast into himself before splitting its energy, "_Chakra"_, into nine parts. The pieces of The Juubi were reformed into nine new beasts and scattered around the world. The man seemed to pass something to the two people behind him, "His apprentices?" Ryu pondered. "The power of his eyes to one and his energy, his chakra was it, to the second". The Sage then used the last of his energy to draw in to rocks and rubble around him sealing him in and then lifting the ball of stone into the sky. "He created the moon to seal the beast inside himself away, doesn't do anything by halves does he".

The scene changed. There were various battles happening around the world. The combatants were throwing fire, rocks, whole waves of water, lightning bolts and waves of air at each other. "Those techniques,_ Jutsu_, seem to work similar to magic. The chakra is molded like magical energy to form the techniques by using those hands signs and speaking the name instead of an incantation, though it doesn't seem completely necessary." Ryu pondered after witnessing some of the older more experienced fighter, _Shinobi,_ were using the techniques instantly." That does make sense; Nina can use some of her spells without a chant. That means that the hand signs are merely to help the mind focus on the technique".

Two groups seemed to stand out above the rest. One that using nature itself and the other had strange red eyes. "_The Senju and The Uchiha. _They seem to be descended from the two apprentices of the Sage".

The scene skipped forward again. The two clans had come together to form a village but to heads of each clan were fighting over the position as leader. The leader of the Uchiha had summoned a large chakra beast with nine tails, _The Kyuubi_, but the Senju was still holding his own. "This is actually quite an impressive fight".

The scene moved to the village many years in the future. The Kyuubi was attacking the village, but what was interesting was that the beast was being controlled by a man in an orange mask that was fighting another man with blond hair. "That's the same man I was just watching before, Madara Uchiha, how is he still alive?" When Madara had retreated and the blond man appeared with a red headed woman and a small blond child "his wife and child?" and summoned what looked like a grey ghost. "This worlds God of Death. He plans to use it to seal away the beast in exchange for his soul". Ryu's eyes widened when half of the beast's chakra was pulled towards the child and he the reason he choose his son as the container.

_**Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandoning a child**__._

"And yet by doing this at the cost of your life you turning your back on all 3".

_**Besides even if I lived I could never substitute you**__._

"So your son is so unimportant to you that you would leave him alone because you lost your wife".

_**There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so**__._

"That has to be the most idiotic reasoning I have ever heard. If this guy is considered a genius then this worlds human race doesn't even deserve to live. You killed yourself to give you wife an extra minute to tell your **1 HOUR OLD** son how to live his life; when she would have survived long enough to say it anyway" Ryu exclaimed. The rage he was currently experiencing was a side effect of bringing his friends and former companions back to life. He had to first take their spirits into himself before forming them. This caused some of his latent emotions to come to the surface (as well as some strange quirks that seem to appear from nowhere) and while he had a lot of control he did occasionally go into fits of anger (or lust to Nina's delight).

This rage just increased when he began receiving images and feelings from Naruto's life. The soul crushing loneliness, the pain inflicted on him by the villagers, the heartbreak he regularly experienced from that pink haired bitch and the betrayal he received from the boy he named his best friend. Yet through it all he never stopped attempting to gain acceptance from the very people who tortured him. This was the cause of his death as he still refused to fight properly against his 'best friend' Uchiha Sasuke, causeing the two to simultaneously kill eachother at the climax of the war Sasuke's demented ancestor led across the lands.

"This worlds God screwed you over horribly kid, and since you a core part of this world I can't just snap my fingers and alter your life. Even if I further limited my powers and entered in a corporal form there's still only so much I can do. The only way I would be able to help you further is if you were a-".

He couldn't do it, could he?

No, the boy was only human; he would not have the life force to sustain himself through the change.

Life-force. Kyuubi was a living thing, a large collection of energy sure but still alive. Plus it was technically immortal so its life-force would be exceptionally large.

He could.

Should he? Was it right to bestow that kind of power to a mortal?

Ryu looked through the boy's life again. If he was taught how to properly use it there shouldn't be a problem. Deep down the he was a good person, if he had the right person teaching him, Ryu was planning to enter the land anyway.

He could do it.

Ryu smiled "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm about to change your life".

Chapter end

I'm undecided on what Ryu should do to Naruto should he

1) Make him into a dragon. If this is chosen I will properly explain all of the abilities

2) Make him new kyuubi

3) make him a hanyou (correct if spelt wrong)

4) Give him new powerful bloodline. Again if this is chosen I will explain abilities

If no one answers I will choose option 1

Any other ideas would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire or Naruto or any other franchise included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be.**

Chapter Start

October 10th (7 years after the Kyuubi attack)

It had been exactly 5 years ago to the day that the Yondaime Hokage Namizakie Minato had defeated the Kyuubi, the strongest of the 9 tailed beasts, by sealing it into his own son.

During that time the village of Konoha had been rebuilt and all of its inhabitants looked to be prospering.

At least from the outside.

The jinchūriki of the Kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto', given his mother's name to protect him from his father's 'enemies', had experienced a life of absolute hell.

At the age of 3 he had been ejected from the orphanage that had starved and abused him since he had been left there by the Sandaime Hokage. After a full year living alone on the streets he had been found by the Hokage and given an apartment to live in. Though how he properly expected a 4 year old to properly fend for himself is anyone's guess.

During this time a majority of the village had begun a vendetta against the boy, attempting to cause him pain in any way possible. Whether emotional pain through their various insults and enforced loneliness, or physical through their regular attacks on the boy all of these would slowly become more vicious during the festival to celebrate the victory of the Yondaime over the Kyuubi.

However the worst would come this year. Earlier in the year the Uchiha clan had been slaughter by one of its own, Uchiha Itachi, leaving behind just one member, his younger brother the 7 year old Uchiha Sasuke. Since then a rumor had circulated, that the Kyuubi had brainwashed Itachi into committing the act, supposedly so that when it regained its strength and stopped hiding in its child form it would have no one to oppose it, due to the Uchiha's history of controlling the beast with their Sharingan. In their mind this theory it made sense. It was just the sort of thing a demon would do, slaughter innocent people like that. They couldn't let _it_ get away unpunished for this atrocious act could they? That was the thought on the mobs mind as it converged on the quivering child.

Outside the village

A mile from the village walls Ryu was running at a speed that would make you assume that his life depended on it, well in this case someone else's did.

"Stupid gate I wanted 7 days after his birth not 7 years and you dropped me near Suna instead of Konoha. My new body is not adjusted to handle jutsus yet so I have to run to the freaking village. If he's dead when I get there I'm reducing you to rubble" Ryu angrily thought.

Looking ahead towards the village he took a glance at the various auras coming from it. The most obvious to see was the mass of hatred and rage converging on a much smaller one consisting mainly of fear. They were moving in for the kill.

At the villages gates the two chunin guards look out to something moving at them at an impossible speed, they didn't even have a chance to try and stop it before it shot [past them.

"Idiots, I don't have time for you. I have to find him now" said Ryu as he ran towards the mob.

"Why are they doing this to me" Naruto thought as he tried to back away from the crowd moving towards him with sick smirks on their faces.

"It's time you suffered for all the people you killed demon" a random villager shouted.

"What are you taking about, I've never kil-"

"Stop playing innocent _Kyuubi_. You are a monster that must be destroyed before it infects the good people of this village with its taint. Now Die!" the villager yelled as he raised a meat cleaver above his head to bring it down on the boy.

Naruto closed his eyes just wishing that it was over and he was safe. He opened them when he heard a scream of pain.

His would be murderer's arm was still holding the cleaver; unfortunately said arm was no longer attached to the villager and was lying on the ground next to Naruto.

Standing in front of the villager who was cradling a smoldering stump where his arm used to be was Naruto's savior. He was just under 6 feet in height, wearing a long white coat over green trousers and brown boots with a sword strapped to his back. By looking at his face you could tell 3 things:

1) He looked to be in his late teens

2) His eyes were the same electric blue as his hair

And 3) He was seriously pissed off.

"What the hell do you think are you doing" shouted a member of the crowd.

"I'm stopping you from harming an innocent child, what are you doing?" Ryu calmly spoke back.

A chunin at the front of the crowd answered "That _Thing_ is not a child it's a demon, a vicious monster that should be dest-"

"Do not speak of things you do not understand you fools" Ryu interrupted his voice betraying his anger. "Aside from the fact you are attacking a human child you arrogantly assume that all demons are monsters"

"We know that because they are. And if you try to protect them then you will be killed as well" shouted the chunin as he rushed forward to attack.

Only for a stream of light from the Ryu's palm to pierce his skull killing him instantly.

"_I really have to thank Fou for teaching me how to use this_" Ryu thought as the stream formed itself into a blade held in his right hand.

"You are all monsters that let out your grief and rage by attacking a defenceless child like animals" Ryu said whilst drawing his second blade "So I shall put you down like animals" the air around him turned heavy as his eyes turning slitted and golden.

As he crossed the two blades over each other he turned to Naruto and said "Close your eyes you don't want to see this"

Naruto did so as he heard the man say the words '**Storm Wave**' so he could not see the move. He did however hear the villager's screams over the crackle of lightening and the howl of the wind.

When he opened his eyes again the man was standing over him as he grabbed hold of his arm

"**Shadow Walk**" was all he said as they both disappeared as there shadows rose up around them.

5 minutes later the squad of ANBU who were conveniently looking the other way when the mob began chasing Naruto walked into the alley to find nothing but a massed of shredded and charred human remains.

Chapter End

**Tech list**

Storm Wave- by first crossing the energy sword infused with lightening chakra and his own sword infused with wind chakra and then releasing it by slashing across Ryu lets out a wave that cuts up and electrifies anything in his path.

Shadow Walk- a teleportation technique, can travel through your own shadow to any place you can clearly remember. Gets more difficult to use as distance and mass involved in the travel increase. Got the idea from the shadow walk move from BOF 3 where you teleport in front of your enemy to attack.

**A/N- I will only be explaining none canon techniques in the Tech list section**

**Naruto will most probably be a dragon due to public opinion. I will put in a special non-story chapter after it happens to explain abilities of my choice.**

**Some more questions I'd like you to answer:**

**-Should I bash Sasuke and/or Sakura?**

**- Should Naruto openly display new powers or hide them?**

**- If he does hide them when should they be revealed? I was thinking when he faced Neji or Garra but if you have a better idea I'd like to hear it.**

**Special notes**

**To ****Revan the Wicked- yes Naruto and Ryu will be able to use Fou's beam sword**

**To Jumper jacket- I plan to kill off the Kyuubi to give Naruto his power up but if you have a better way please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire or Naruto or any other franchise included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be.**

Chapter Start

Naruto was slightly scared; actually he was practically pissing his pants with fear. Some strange guy had jumped in front of him, killed the mob of villagers about to attack him in one move and then somehow teleported him to some strange cave. He then took some of Naruto's blood from a wound on his leg that he received during the chase and telling Naruto not to leave the cave before he gets back before disappearing again. This was what really scared Naruto, whenever he would be taken to a hidden location it usually meant pain and this guy had shown that he could kill a group of people (some of which were chunin and a jonin ) without breaking a sweat as well as being able to teleport meaning he would never be able to outrun him. Naruto just sat up against the wall of the cave waiting from the man to return and hoping that he would survive whatever was joining to happen to him. What he did not expect was for the man to appear with a smile on his face and a large portion o food in his hands.

"Hungry?" was all that he said as he set the food down.

Naruto just looked at the food in front of him considering whether to eat it or not. After about a minute the man reached over and took the food and began eating it.

"Hey that was mine!" Naruto said.

"Well I just ran all the way across a desert and then a forest to get here so I'm hungry. Plus it didn't look like you were going to eat it and Rei always said you should never waste food" the man answered back.

Naruto gave him a questioning look before asking "Just who are you? And why did you save me?"

The man looked him in the eye before answering "Well my names Ryu and I don't really need a reason to protect a child from being beaten to death Naruto".

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Naruto, just about all there is to know about you. You like ramen but not nearly as much as show people, you eat it as much as you do partly because its cheap but also because it helps out two of the only people in the village you like and like you. You wish to know who your parents are yet at the same time don't, because if you find out who they are and it turns out they did leave you then it will make the scum in this villages favourite insults true. You joining the shinobi academy has absolutely nothing to do with becoming Hokage like you tell the old man, instead you want to be strong enough to survive what you are put through every day in this village and eventually find a true place you belong." Ryu said.

'_H-how does he know all this'_ Naruto thought as the image he had in the village, the one that he himself portrayed, was broken down before him.

"In short you are Uzumaki Naruto, 3ft 8 in height, 40 pounds in weight, 1st year academy student, reluctant citizen of Konoha and its Jinchūriki" Ryu continued.

Naruto frowned "Jinchūriki, whats a Jinchūriki?"

Ryu let a grimance cross his face "Jinchūriki are a noble idea built on idiocy and perverted by humans. The Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama used his ability to calm the Biju to contain them and give them to the other hidden villages. His reasoning was that if each village had a power capable of leveling each other then they would no longer go to war for fear of destroying themselves. Not the first time such an idea has been thought up, they called it MAD before literally" Ryu said with a slight chuckle "Any way the reason such an idea is foolish in this situation is that the weapons were sentient, they could think" Ryu explained seeing Naruto's confused expression "The Jinchūriki was were living human beings who were used as containers for the Biju to be sealed into, usually children. Imagine it, a child, a toddler or even a baby with more power than those around it can imagine and the source of that power usually killing hundreds before hand. That makes them afraid and vengful, and when a human feels that they lash out and try to damge the focus of that feeling. In this case they choose the Jinchūriki themselves as their focus, ignorant fools"

Naruto had stopped listening at this point as a storm of thoughts flashed through his head. A weapon to keep the peace, thats what the ANBU had called him after stepping in to help him despite his obvious hatred for him _'As much as its existence disgusts me it is necessary to keep the balace of power and must be kept intact for the time being'_. It wasn't hard to figure out what Biju was sealed in him, the taunts of 'demon fox' and the fact the villagers were particually vicious to him on his birthday, the day of the Kyuubi festival.

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, this man had to be lying to him. As much as he wanted to Naruto couldn't find and fault in what he was being told, which meant it had to be true, that he was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi.

"W-w-why does everyone but me seem to k-know this" Naruto unable to stop himself from stuttering.

Ryu sighed before saying "The Sandaime choose to inform the population of your status hours after the sealing. He did this despite the fact that in the last 70 or so years almost every known Jinchūriki has been hated for it. He did it because he believed that they would see you for you. How screwed up is this world that only the leader of a large group of assasins and thieves has any kind of decency or morals" Ryu mused "After seeing their reactions to you he made it a rule that you or anyone else from the younger generations could be told, completly forgetting that children learn better through imitation than instruction. Seriously how does a guy comand all these people while having such little understanding of human personalities" Ryu finished in an exacerbated tone.

Naruto was so caught up in what he had learned that he missed the quips at the Sandaime, his Jiji.

"How do you know all this, who are you really" Naruto asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Ryu just looked at him "I told you I'm Ryu, and I know because I'm a God"

Chapter End

**A/N- Redone version of chapter 2, I decided that I didn't like this and chapter 2 and 3 so I'm rewriting them.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire or Naruto or any other franchise included in my story, all I have is the plot and the personalities of the characters as I think they should be.**

Chapter Start

Naruto just looked at Ryu with a blank look on his face "Your God".

"A God".

"Whatever your still apparently God. If you are then why did you make my life so bad and why did you come and tell me all this instead of just changing it?" Naruto said in an angry tone.

Ryu just calmly answered "Well this not my domain so I didn't actually make anything happen nor can I just make big change that will affect the whole world. Plus you're a very important person related to many of the big events yet to happen in this world so even if this was my domain I wouldn't be able to 'just change it' no matter how much I may want".

"What do you mean this is not your domain, your God" Naruto shouted back.

"A God. But more importantly I'm not this worlds God. There are infinite universes in reality Naruto, not just this one, with millions of different versions of each one called parallels. Each one has its own personal deity, or deities, who control it" Ryu said still in a calm voice.

"Then what exactly are you God and again why are you here?"

"I'm not really God of anything that's what's so unique about me, apart from the fact I was once mortal, so my job is basically that of an, I suppose you'd call it an omni-versal fixer. I or my friends go to different universes and fix things when the worlds God makes a mess of things. My presence here means it's you life I'm going to fix first" Ryu stated with a thoughtful expression.

"But Gods do-" Naruto started before being interrupted.

"Gods do make mistakes, I'm proof of that" Ryu said getting annoyed with the questioning "I swear none of the Gorem had this much trouble explaining this".

"Who are the Gorem?" Naruto asked.

"The Gormim, they're another group like mine that go from world to world just watching and collecting, or stealing, what they find interesting. If the mood takes them they'll help the inhabitants of the world but for them it's not necessary, they're like a less charitable version of my group. They are commanded by something called The Voice" Ryu explained.

"What's The Voice?"

"More questions alright. I'm not actually sure what The Voice is. I suspect that it's a thing I once heard of called NorthSouthGorem but I'd have to look into it later. Anyway it's thanks to them that I'm actually here. When I using the prototype Gate that we use to get from world to world I met two Gorems, one called Alex Mercer and the other was you, turns out you become a Gorem in one world. Anyway after I stopped arguing with you over the existence of a deity called The Log, start worshipping it by the way and I'll break your legs" Ryu said seriously before continuing" Mercer recommended I come here for my first trip and you asked me to look out for you if I did come here, not that I'd need to be asked after I saw your life and the sheer idiocy of some of the people here. Phew, hopefully that's the last long explanation I'll have to give for awhile".

"How exactly are you going to help me?"

"Seriously more questions. Simply I'm going to use the Kyuubi's energy to turn you into what I was when I was still mortal, a dragon" Ryu said

Naruto deadpanned "A dragon"

"Yep a dragon"

"A huge, scaly fire-breathing mythical beast dragon, that kind of dragon" Naruto said

"Well there not all big, or scaly or breath fire. And if there real they're not technically mythical. Plus you wouldn't look like one most of the time, but apart from that yeah" Ryu said with a simply

Naruto sweat dropped before saying" What about Old Man Hokage shouldn't I tell him if I'm going to do this".

Ryu gave him an odd look before saying "Yeeaahh I wouldn't. How does this sound to you 'Hey Old Man this guy who killed a load of villagers today and is not even human wants to take the seal off the Kyuubi to change me so that I'm not human anymore either', it wouldn't go over well. If you're worried about anyone noticing that you're gone I made a clone from the blood I took off you when I first brought you here that should last until we get back and send you its memories so you will be up to date with all that happens in the village. I also talked to the Hokage to get him to really step in to stop people coming after you".

"What did you say?"

"Well-"

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day. First the villagers had once again attempted to kill Naruto while his ANBU guards were not at their posts. Then some strange man in whit e rushes into the village and was suspected of killing said villagers as he was later seen rushing a bloody Naruto into the hospital and threatening the nurses how refused to treat the young__ jinchūriki. He then disappeared before he could be questioned. Now said man was standing in front of him with his ANBU guards either dead or unconscious at his feet._

"_Who are you? What businesses do you ha-" _

"_Shut old man, I am much older and much more powerful than you so you will sit there listen to me then do what I say or there will be many problems understand" Ryu said radiating killer intent "My business concerns Uzumaki Naruto, what you allow this village to do to him is atrocious and I don't care whether haven't helped him because you hate him like everyone else or are simply inept at your job I will not allow it to continue"._

_Sarutobi tried to defend himself"I've tried to help him but the coun-"before he was almost crushed by the aura that filled the air_

"_**YOU ARE THE HOKAGE, THIS IS NOT A CIVILLIAN VILLAGE, IT IS A MILLITARY ONE AND A DICTATORSHIP AT THAT**__" Ryu's anger seemed to explode of off him before his voice lowered into a venomous tone "__**Now, Naruto still trusts you so I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, in about seven years I will return to this village if Naruto's life has not improved significantly by then well...**__" Ryu trailed off before giving a sadistic fang filled smirk __**"This village barely survived a demons wrath if you haven't done what I've asked by the time I return then we shall see if it can survive the wrath of a God**__" he finished before seemingly disappearing into thin air._

_Flashback End_

"Lets just say I had a few choice words for him and leave it at that" Ryu said with a small smile

Naruto look down before asking "If I do this won't I become what the villagers always called me?"

The smile fell off Ryu's face before he said "You won't be human anymore, but if they're the epitome of humanity then why would you want any part of it. Besides they lost any right to judge what you do with your when they started treating you the way they do".

Naruto look at Ryu before saying in a quiet voice "You're really going to help me?"

Ryu's smile appeared back on his face "Course I am" before jumping to his feet "Now come on lets go, it'll be about a year before I can actually do what I plan to and I would like to take you travelling to train you up a bit beforehand"

Naruto thought for a moment, stay in the village or go with this mysterious man in front of him, it didn't take much thought. He grinned before jumping up as well "Lets go!" as they both walked out of the cave.

Chapter End

**A/N****- The Gorems are property of NorthSouthGorem and his story ****COG: Naruto's other tenant which is worth a read as his story inspired me to write this.**

**The bit about the Log was born from my annoyance at reading it repeatedly.**

**Please Review**

**P.S. I recently started reading Negima fanfics and am a bit tired of seeing Negi as pathetic in terms of strength as he is in canon when compared to so many others. If you have read any where he is decently strong from the beginning could you please tell me**


	5. AN

Big Authors Note

Naruto's Dragon powers

-Accelerated healing- high than a normal human but less than he had with Kyuubi

-Tougher skin- can stave off with strikes or dull impact of blunt force

-Dragon Eyes- like a doujutsu can be activated and deactivated, is golden with silted pupils, can see auras/life force of those around him, can be used to detect emotions, has difficulty seeing dead or inanimate objects

-Elemental Affinities- Will be able to use Fire, Lightening and Wind, explanation in story

The below powers are achieved a times of high emotion

-Name yet to be decided- has no name yet, involves using energy from dragon transformation without transforming, only a small amount can be used at first, gives denser chakra that automatically activates Dragon Eyes, red aura surrounds upper body and eyes, increases speed and strength, jutsu cannot be used as chakra is too dense to use without damaging chakra networks permanently, works like tamer version of eight celestial gates but damages chakra networks instead when used

-Dragon Form Summoning- summons up a fox dragon hybrid (like tiger dragon from BOF3 but red with no stripes and an extendable fox tail) that mimics his moves, when he gets more control over his technique the dragon will be able to work independently from Naruto and he will able to change in to its form by fusing with it temporarily

-Dragon Warrior Form- While fused with dragon he will be able to draw power inward to change into incomplete dragon/human hybrid (BOF V dragon form but with fur as well)

-Evolution of Dragon Forms- His powers grow with him so his dragon forms will change as he gets stronger

1) Evolved fox dragon (look for hybrid dragon)

http:/www(dot)crunchyroll(dot)com/group/Dragon_Kingdom

2) Evolved Dragon Warrior Form

(picture no longer on the internet so I'll describe it later)

End Big Authors Note


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

I cannot write to save my life, I've to come up with the rest of these stories but I can't write it. Know what I want to happen but can't write it.

Any one wants to take them over is welcome to them just tell me first.

If you would like to know what I imagined happening just message me and I'll tell you.


	7. PLEASE SIGN AND PASS ON

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Ero-Drak

Ladon's Avatar


End file.
